fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Peach Ermagerd!/Transcript
Fitzgerald Mouse: (looks frightened) Whoa! A ghost! In a.... closeup to the giant peach, looking smashed giant peach. That's... that's... that's... that's kinda strange you know? You know? I wish that a giant peach could walk away like it did land into our treehouse. Hey, Golden Joe? to him. *'Golden Joe': Yes? Wait a minute! Golden Joe! That's me! Everyone knows me that I... wait a minute, man! Can't we go home now? *'Peanut Cop': No, according to the law about the movie, it was called James and the Giant Peach. *'Jimmy': James and the Giant Peach? *'Hank': It was Walt Disney's first movie. It came out in 1996. *'Rectangular Businessman': Yeah. What if that peach could land here? *'Producer Man': Wasn't that peach necessary? (laughs) *'Microsoft Sam': It sure was. [Cuts to, Allen's treehouse, where his friends Kaden Deerfield, Bryce James and Kody Cline are laughing when Fitz appears escalating on the timber ladder. They look at him in an offended way.] *'Fitzgerald Mouse': (astounded with his hands waving) Allen! Come here! Quickly! Something horrible happened! *'Allen': What's going on? *'Fitzgerald Mouse': Oh, it's the giant peach! An giant peach landed into your treehouse and it squashed as soon as we get in time. We're very surprised! Oh the horror! *'Allen': (abashed) WHAT?!?! An giant peach landed into our treehouse?! *'Fitzgerald Mouse': Yes. Peanut Cop said that giant peach was from James and the Giant Peach. (screeches) Believe me! *'Allen': Well what you waiting for guys? Let's go! The peach preaches one time and the end will come. *'Bryce': Now it's just rancy! We can't just go find the peach, we're too big enough to fit in it. *'Allen': No, Bryce, it's just the Giant Peach from James and the Giant Peach. *'Bryce': (feels emotional) Oh...... to Kaden and then looks to him from o.s. Whatever! *'Allen': along with Bryce, Kaden and Kody Come on, guys! to the top of the treehouse's leaves where it was shown covered in peach clobber with the giant peach being smashed. *'Robo Stan': Earthworm, when is the last time you appeared in the giant peach whatever is it? *'Earthworm': I was the earthworm. I just wear sunglasses because I'm very blind. And you know how blind I was? Because I couldn't see anything. I'm just an blind eyes guy. removes his sunglasses Because I don't have any eyes. Because I'm just called an earth homo. down sadly, starts to cry But then, everyone calls me Wonder Worm you know? Will someone please tell me what's going on with me? Go ahead. Do it. Right the fuck now! Or I'll kill you. bawling *'Robo Stan': Don't cry, Earthworm! It's just you! You are a cool worm. *'Earthworm': OH SHUT THE.... Interrupt. *'Foreman': Objection! Relevance? *'Judge': Uh, sustained. crowd muted quietly, looking bored, which they saw a bug chirping. The bug looks at everyone. *'Bug': Sorry. *'Robo Stan': (silent) Oookay. Well, does anyone have any witnesses? *'Robo Stan': (silent) Oookay. Well, does anyone have any witnesses? crowd murmurs *'Liquor': Well, um... (chuckles) defense calls Fitzgerald Mouse to the court. *'Eye': (rests in his chair) Ahh, Fitz, a main man. to, Mouse Fitzgerald, is up in the stand *'Fitzgerald Mouse': Hey, Beavis! Beer please? *'Robo Stan': What kind of a queer would a giant peach land over someone's treehouse when you were panicky? *'Fitzgerald Mouse': I'm sorry but do what? Oh, okay. Well, when I was at Fillmore's house helping the law papers to be stacked in single file, I saw a red giant tomato, his head and stop No! No no no no no no no no! A red giant pumpkin! himself in face with his left arm Aww. Okay okay okay okay you fucking shitty ass barf brain. I saw it! It was a red giant peach! Landed in Allen's treehouse, the friends at Toontown and Imaginationland were surprised! I started to scream for 20 times and run around in circles. I told Allen that there was a giant thing and his friends run to check what's going on. And then he called the courtroom and the characters of James and the Giant Peach to come. At 2:30 p.m., I started to sweat really hard and cry badly when I started. It... was... TRUE!!!! citizens looked aghast for what happened that Fitz told. Ethan started to faint. *'Judge': Oh my! *'Liquor': Huh? down *'Peanut Cop': Is that... true? It did happen? This could've happen to you, homo! *'Golden Joe': Don't call him a homo, dumbass! He's my main man. *'Peanut Cop': angry and then gets his shotgun and blows his brain out with blue splat on the ground. Fuck you. *'Golden Joe': Oh shit! I should've put a whoopsie cushion under his head. *'Judge': Order! Order! Continue. *'Fitzgerald Mouse': It was true. I knew it! Believe me. Please. You don't understand. A peach? Land unto Allen's treehouse? Come on. People, listen to me. *'Citizen #16': Loser! *'Citizen #17': (raises his voice high) Shut the hell up! *'Citizen #16': No you! *'Citizen #12': You fucking brainy jerks! I'm gonna kick your ass! *'Citizen #13': his finger at him Get him! citizens started to rumble and jump on him, where a lot of people are fighting for Fitz about his truth. *'Galoot Palooka': (from o.s.) Was that the truth? *'Mr. Spell': ''(from o.s.) Tell us the truth! *'Austin': Spell it out, Fitz! Spell it out. continuously sweating, is being afraid by the citizens where the rage citizens are very demented and showing gestures and beating up time. Then looks to Peanut Cop by being blown out where his shotgun is shown being dropped, then looks to Beavis, about to throw a pillow at him and looks to Grey Ostrich, extreme close-up of her sweating, sneering face, panning slowly across it and looks to Rectangular Businessman, standing still and staring at him. He starts to rumble and shake his head and starts to ululate where the judge gets underneath his court table frightenly and Earthworm stays behind Allen and Shane a and starting the windows to break and Madison's head about to explode with blood on it. The citizens stood still, muted, and didn't say other word. *'Jackie Khones': That's stupid! *'Fitzgerald Mouse': Okay! Okaaaaaayyyy! I confess! It was! I'm a monster. I wanna be courted to file. a knife to throw at Allen's heart. Shane crosses his arm and taps his foot. Sorry. It was out of control. *'Jackie Khones': Whoa! What a killer! Okay! Very cool. *'Beavis': Well, how about that? *'Butthead': He has gone crazy for the same time! *'Shane': Fitz, are you okay? *'Fitzgerald Mouse': Oh. Yeah yeah yeah yeah! I'm fine, Shane! I'm good now! I'm better. I'm A-OK! (smiles) *'Shane': Poor Fitz. Always trying to think that a giant peach would land in Allen's treehouse. I guess I'll just have to use my therapist account like known. *'Beavis': I agree, Shane! He's need some rest. *'Golden Joe': This is just panicky! I wish someday I could give a damn about the giant peach thingy. That's just gay! *'Spokesman': I really find out that we reveal that a giant peach was mistaken for a lot of creatures -- true, maybe, -- not. It was someone. Someone who let a giant peach smash into someone's tree. It could be -- into Andy Hamm and throws his head away revealing Skillet. crowd gasps. *'Austin': (from o.s.) What? *'Beavis': Huh? *'Golden Joe': What the fuck man? puts his head down and starts crying, the crowd feel disappointed, rage, angry and dismayed about what happened as they started to chatter. '' *'Allen': ''very disappointed while crying Oh no! Poor Fitz is... *'Shane': That's just who's crazy and insane. What are we going to do? There's gotta be a situation somewhere. We can't do this without him. *'Austin': I got an idea.